Little by little
by streaklash
Summary: He seeks to be the best of all time. But to achieve that he has to go through a gradual process. With the help of the most hated being in the village will he be able to reach his goal?


"Oww not this again" the blonde haired kid mumbled as he picked himself of the floor.

He slowly opened his eyes avoiding the stinging pain of the sun's rays. Slowly he looked at his evil roommate as hit it on the head silencing it. He looked at the clock eyes widening in realization.

"What, it's already six." he shouted walking hurriedly to the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later soaking wet 'Oh shit am going to be late for my first day at the academy' thought he as he pulled on an orange jumpsuit too large for him and equally large sandals. He hurried out of the apartment coming down the stairs as he got out.

"Oh for Kami's sake" he shouted hurrying back up the stairs.

He picked his key from his pocket and locked his door. He was sure that he was going to be late now. He rushed down the street bumping into people not even stopping to apologize. The people he carelessly bumped into muttered curses at him as he went by.

'Oh shit' the blonde boy thought skidding to a stop. He looked back and started sprinting back to where he had just passed.

"I hope I made it in time" he thought entering the large building with the symbol on it.

He made a mental note to checkup on the symbol later. He ran through the building looking for a particular room.

"Hey watch it" a scarred man said picking himself off the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" the blonde stated looking up at the man.

He immediately recognized the look in the eyes of the man. It was the same look he had been receiving from the villagers. A look of hate and coldness. They looked at him as some sort of monster. He couldn't understand why they hated him so much. Now the man he had bumped into was looking at him in the same way. He couldn't help but frown.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man spoke.

The blonde immediately lifted his head in response to his name. The man looked at him intently and then back at the board in his hand.

'Of all the… I get him in my class' the man thought looking at the boy. It wasn't that he hated the boy; he just couldn't bring himself to like him.

Naruto looked past the man and grinned. He walked past the man and slowly entered the room. Upon entering, he saw many kids his age waiting patiently. He looked at them with a bored look and started walking to the back. He found an empty seat and filled it. Subsequently, the door opened to reveal the same man he had bumped into. He stared at the man for a second before looking out the window. His attention was brought back when the man began to speak.

"I am Umino Iruka. And for the rest of your time here you will address me as Iruka sensei" all the students nodded in acceptance. He took the board and started to check the attendance.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the scarred man shouted gaining the attention of the whisker marked boy. Naruto looked at the man and waved his hand. He looked back out the window. Iruka followed his gaze and found out what the boy was so interested in. The Hokage Monument.

The day continued with Iruka lecturing them about the principles govering a shinobi and the way to live like one. Like all young kids, even though their bodies were present their minds were absolutely absent. The day ended with some students complaining about when they were going to be training physically and performing Justus. Iruka explained to them that if they couldn't mold chakra they couldn't perform any jutsu not even the basic ones.

As the bell rang the children sprinted out of the room. Naruto was the; last to leave seeing as he was at the far back. Iruka watched as the boy left. He had been studying the boy the whole day. And was surprised at his behavior. In contrast to the loudmouthed boy that he sometimes chased around the village, the boy kept quiet during the entire time he was in the class and this was a surprise to him. He would keep quiet and continue to study the boy.

Naruto rushed down the street. He was thinking about what Iruka had instructed them to do. He needed to tap into his chakra and bring it out. But before that he would satisfy his hunger. His stomach gave a loud grumble in agreement. He stopped at a ramen stand and grinned entering the stand.

"One large bowl of miso ramen please" he shouted grinning.

After finding out that one bowl couldn't fill his stomach he ordered two more. After consuming all the three bowls he headed for his apartment. He reached his apartment at sundown as it was quite far from the village. He reached into his pocket opening the door he stepped inside. He quickly removed his bulky jumpsuit leaving him in a black tank top and a pair of shorts. He sat down in a cross legged position and started to search for his chakra. He closed his eyes and evened his breathing. He sat in this position for a short period before shouting out in frustration. Regaining his composure after a few minutes, he sat down in the same position. This time however, after a minute, a small tint of blue aura started to leak out of him. He smiled opening his eyes. He reached out for more and saw that he had immense chakra. Slowly he reduced the amount of chakra until it completely vanished. He yawned and got up walking straight to his bed. Tomorrow he would show them.


End file.
